The present invention relates to a magazine for feeding headed fasteners into a driving apparatus. For this purpose the magazine is connected to the driving apparatus. Such magazines comprise two side members spaced by a spacer element. The side members are provided with supporting surfaces for the heads of the fasteners.
Such magazines take up nails, screws, screw nails, and similar fastening elements simply referred to as fasteners in the following specification. For driving or screwing the fasteners into a workpiece they are supplied to the driving mechanism which drives or screws the fasteners substantially automatically. It is known to make such magazines or the side members of these magazines from stamped or bent sheet steel, whereby these sheet steel side members are held at a fixed spacing from each other by a spacer rod and all elements are held in position by rivets.
The production of such magazines or rather of the magazine side members of sheet steel requires several working steps and is hence expensive. In order to keep the weight of the magazines within acceptable limits it is necessary that the wall thickness of the steel sheet is not excessive. However, this requirement is limited because the magazine must retain a dimensional stability so that the guide channel will not warp in operation. Such warping would interfere with the continuous feeding of the fasteners into the driving apparatus.
Further, it is desirable that such magazines accommodate fasteners of different sizes which have different diameters and different heads. Thus, heretofore it was customary to provide different magazines for different fasteners and different sizes of the same type of fastener to have respectively adapted guide chutes or grooves. Furthermore, it is desirable to make the length of such magazines as long as possible for stationary nailing machines. In this instance the stamped and bent component must also be adapted to the particular type of use.